Catch That Boy: Puffified!
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Kirby and his friends begin to travel from world to world, unintentonally causing trouble. On top of it all, everyone is after them. If you like any Cartoon or Video Game, this story is for you!
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

This is it. I won't talk long because I am excited to type this story. This is "Catch That Boy: Puffified!".

* * *

There once was a world called Dreamland where many strange people live. People don't know of this world, but one adventure will change everything.

A little puffball with red shoes and a big smile on his face is running somewhere in a hurry in Dreamland. He is holding something as he is running in a hurry.

Another puffball like Kirby who is brown is watering his flowers. His name is Waddle Dee. He sees Kirby rushing.

He asks Kirby. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Kirby turns to him and stops for a moment. He says.

"Friends."

Waddle Dee understands now. "Oh I see. You are going to show your friends this lovely key you found. Very well then.

Kirby runs for a little bit until he sees his friends.

He sees an artist with a red hat, green shirt with a yellow button on it, blue socks, brown shoes, black hair, and holding a paint brush. He also sees his other friend. He is a penguin with a gold, red, and white hat, a red and white coat, a yellow and red striped shirt with a gold shirt underneath, yellow gloves, yellow shoes, dark blue eyes, and holding a hammer.

They are playing ball. Kirby hollers their names to get their attention.

"Adeline! Dedede!"

He waves the key so they see it and they come over and see the key. Adeline the painter looks at it and sees that it actually is a key.

They are looking at it when suddenly a keyhole appears on the ground. Kirby, Adeline, Dedede, and Waddle Dee rush over and Kirby puts the key in the keyhole. Kirby turns the key and the ground starts shaking. The floor opens and a hole appears. They all run over to the hole and look at it. It looks like some kind of portal.

Kirby starts slipping and he falls in. Kirby's friends try to save him, but they fall in as well. It looks like they are going somewhere they have never been before. They continue falling through the portal.

* * *

What's going to happen to them? Find out next time.

NOTE: Kirby belongs to its rightful owner.


	2. Chapter 2: Super Kirby Brothers

Kirby and his friends are still falling when finally they hit the ground. They get up and see the new world. This world definitely is strange. There are blacks everywhere. There are pipes coming from the ground and a bunch of little brown mushrooms walking around. There is grass everywhere and two giant castles in the distance. One from the east and one from the west. The one in the east looks beautiful and very colorful. The one in the west looks scary and spooky. All of Kirby's friends are here, except for Waddle Dee. Kirby is looking around for him and can't find him anywhere. Narrator starts talking.

"Looking for me?"

Adeline and Dedede start looking too, but they can't find him either. Waddle Dee starts talking again.

"It seems that you can't see me, but you can hear me. I am still here and I will guide you, but you can't see me. Don't try to find me."

They try to look for a sign that tells them where they are. Adeline finds a sign that says:

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom."

They continue on. They are definitely not going into the spooky house, so they head to a little town nearby. The town is full of mushrooms, but not the ones before.

Kirby greets the mushrooms. "Hi!"

They all run away. Kirby is confused, but when they turn around they see it's not them that scared them away. It was a little yellow and green turtle reptile with black wrist bracelets and a bib with a monster face on it. The reptile is coming to the city.

Waddle Dee says to Kirby and his friends. "Quick, hide!"

They hide in a nearby bush and listen on the conversation that the reptile is saying to a turtle.

"Once I steal enough supplies, my latest creation will be complete! My father will be so proud of me. I will destroy that stupid Mario once and for all! People won't be bowing to Peach anymore, they will be bowing down to me! They will be chanting my name as they bow: "All hail Bowser Jr!" That has a good ring to it."

Kirby and his friends gasp when they noticed that Bowser Jr heard. He turns in their direction in the bush and goes back to talking.

"Now to finish my project, I need some more supplies. Now what were they again?"

He pulls out blueprints to a giant satellite. He is looking at it and commands some of his minions.

"Koopa one, you go and get me more metal! Goomba sixty-three, you go and get me a power source big enough to fire this big thing. Paratroopa, you go and get me something to eat. I'm starving! Don't forget my drink this time."

Bowser Jr walks to the bathroom. Kirby runs out of the bushes and pulls out a camera. He starts taking pictures of the blueprints. Bowser Jr gets out of the bathroom just in time to see him taking pictures. He starts screaming at him.

"Hey! What are you doing? Give me that camera now!"

He charges at them and they start running. Bowser Jr stops to give commands to more minions.

"Paragoomba and Paratroopa squadrons five and six. Attack that pink puffball and his friends. Get that camera and bring it to me!"

They salute and say. "Sir yes sir!"

They take flight and they are catching up to Kirby and his friends. The portal opens and they jump in. Bowser Jr is in his little Clown Car when he sees them jump in. He says.

"Oh no, you are not getting away from me!"

He jumps off his Clown Car that is high in the air and does a diving position as he makes it in the portal before it closes. Now Kirby, his friends, and Bowser Jr are falling through the portal once again.

Where will they go this time? Will they be able to get Bowser Jr off their backs? Find out next time!

NOTE: Mario belongs to its rightful owner.


	3. Chapter 3: Kirbyman

Kirby and his friends are falling once again. They hit the ground again and this time they land in a laboratory. The lab is empty except for one little girl in a red dress with red shoes, blue eyes, and yellow hair. A green ribbon holds the hair back and she is holding a red broom. She holds out her hand to help them up. She starts talking.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

Adeline gets up and says. "Yes, we are okay. My name is Adeline. It's a pleasure to meet…"

She doesn't finish her sentence because she realized that Bowser Jr is standing behind them. He starts talking.

"Give me the camera or face the consequences of the Prince of Koopas!"

The girl starts talks back. "They have to do nothing for you!"

Bowser Jr charges at them again and the girl pushes a button on the wall. She says as she is pressing it.

"Closing door…"

Bowser Jr commands her. "Don't you dare close that…"

The door closing on his face interrupts his talking.

She turns back to Kirby and his friends and continues to talk.

"Well before that little brat came in, you were going to tell me something?"

Adeline remembers. "My name is Adeline."

Dedede introduces himself as well. "My name is King Dedede."

Kirby also says his name. "Kirby."

She smiles and then realizes something. "Oh dear! I forgot to introduce myself, where are my manors? My name is Roll and you are in Dr. Light's laboratory. Megaman and Dr. Light stepped out for a little fresh air and to do some scouting. It's only me in here. All by myself…"

It gets quiet for a moment when all of a sudden they hear the doors being ripped open. Bowser Jr is using is claws to pry the door open. He is screaming now. "Give me the blueprints!"

Roll screams. "Run!"

They run out of the laboratory as Bowser Jr is chasing them. They head into town and Bowser Jr is destroying everything trying to get Kirby. Roll hits him across the head with her broom and he is dizzy for a few seconds, giving them time to run. Bowser Jr regains sight and continues to chase them down.

MEANWHILE…

Megaman and Dr. Light are at the store buying food. Dr. Light asks Megaman.

"Can you hand me those potatoes, Megaman?" Dr. Light notices that Megaman is not paying attention. Dr. Light asks again.

"Megaman?"

He still doesn't respond. He is looking at something. Dr. Light tries to get his attention.

"Megaman!"

Dr. Light walks outside where Megaman is standing. Dr. Light begins to scold.

"How can I get these groceries done when…"

Dr. Light stops talking because he sees it too. They are looking at Roll, Kirby and his friends being chased by Bowser Jr from afar.

Megaman stops looking and leaps into action. "Hang on, sister!" He pulls out his blaster and runs in.

BACK WITH KIRBY…

Dedede says to his friends. "He's too fast! We can't outrun him!"

Bowser Jr tackles Roll to the ground and starts asking.

"Why are you helping these people? Give me questions, woman!"

They all hear a voice from afar.

"Let her go!"

Megaman jumps into the scene and holds his blaster to Bowser Jr's head. Bowser Jr says to Megaman. "Make me!"

He smacks the blaster aside and slashes him in the face.

Megaman puts his hand to his face to see if the slash is bad. He then says.

"You've got a pretty good claw slash. However, you are no match for me!"

Bowser Jr charges at him and Megaman jumps over it. He blasts him in the back with his blaster.

Roll comes in and hits Bowser Jr on the head with her broom again. Megaman talks to Roll.

"Don't help me! Get out of here! I can handle this beast!"

Roll murmurs to herself. "You never let me have any fun… or friends."

Roll, Kirby, Adeline, and Dedede run off towards the Lab and Bowser Jr smacks Megaman aside.

"You aren't getting away!" Bowser Jr as he is running after them, keeping his distance.

Megaman gets up and tries to attack, but by the time he gets up, he is gone.

Megaman says. "Darn it! Let's just hope Roll can get back before that reptile does."

MEANWHILE…

Roll, Kirby and his friends get back to the Laboratory in time. They get to the same room they came in, but the portal is gone. Kirby and his friends don't know what to do.

"What are we going to do, now? Bowser Jr is coming any minute, and the portal isn't here anymore!" Dedede says.

Roll has an idea. "I might be able to open the portal for you so you can get out of here. There is just one problem, though."

Adeline asks. "What is it?"

Roll has a mischievous smile. "I want to make a deal."

Dedede is angry now. "What? You won't open the portal unless we do something for you? Outrageous!"

Kirby holds his hand to calm him down. Kirby nods his head.

Roll nods back. "Okay, what you have to do is simple: Take me with you."

Kirby, Adeline, and Dedede are all confused now. Adeline asks. "What?"

Roll explains. "I have never been on an adventure before. When we were fighting that thing, I felt so great to feel the adventure and I want to see more. Please?"

Kirby nods his head

Waddle Dee adds more. "The more the merrier!"

Roll hugs Kirby and thanks him. "Thank you so much! I'll get the portal up in just about… now!"

She pushes a button on the computer that opens the portal. Just then Bowser Jr bursts through the door and sees them getting away. He grabs Rolls legs and starts pulling her back. She cries for help.

"Kirby, help me!"

They grab her head and pull her in along with Jr. They all start falling once again.

* * *

Roll is now introduced! Where will they go now? Find out next episode!

NOTE: Megaman belongs to its rightful owner.


	4. Chapter 4: Kirby the Puffball

Roll, Kirby, his friends, and Bowser Jr are all falling in the portal once again. They land in a new place now. It has buildings and people like a real city, except it has Hedgehogs and other animals in the city. Roll looks at her scanner and says.

"It looks like we landed in a city called Mobious."

Kirby notices something. He sees a blue streak speed by. He hears someone singing.

"Blue streak, speeds by,

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Too fast for the naked eye,

Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Sonic, he can really move,

Sonic, he's got an attitude.

Sonic, he's the fastest thing alive,

He's the fastest thing alive,

He's the fastest thing alive!"

The blue streak stops as it reveals a blue hedgehog with a peach belly, red and white shoes, green eyes, and white gloves that stands before them. He sees Kirby and his friends and asks.

"Well well, I've never seen you guys around here before. What are your names?"

Roll responds. "I am Roll. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sonic looks at him. "Why, don't you look cute? Who are your friends?"

Adeline introduces Kirby to him. "This is Kirby."

Adeline responds as well. "Adeline is my name."

Dedede also introduces herself. "My name is King Dedede."

The hedgehog says. "Hey Kirby! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, looks like you got quite a few friends. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! I know Kirby and Dedede from a little thing we used to do in the past called Super Smash Brothers Brawl. They were one of my many friends, but none of them are like by best friend. As a matter of fact, he'll be here any moment."

Just then they see a yellow and white fox with two tails, white gloves, red and white shoes like Sonic's, and blue eyes flying towards them using his two tails to fly. He stops and sees Sonic with Kirby and his friends.

"Who are these people, Sonic?" The fox asks.

Sonic introduces Kirby and his friends. "Oh! Kirby Adeline, Dedede, and Roll, this is Tails. He's my best friend. We have been together forever. Tails, this is Kirby, Adeline, King Dedede and Roll. I don't know where they came from."

Tails responds. "I noticed that a portal from another world appeared. I have a feeling that these guys who you found came from that portal, so that is why you never met them before. They are not from around here."

Roll looks excited. "I didn't know your friend was a genius, Sonic. Why, I know a lot about machines myself."

Tails responds. "Oh, so you know a little about technology?"

Roll nods. "I live with Dr. Light, so that thing comes easily."

Tails replies. "It looks like that portal will come back in approximately… three hours. So Sonic, do you want to hang out with these guys before they have to leave?"

Sonic nods. "You bet!"

Roll says happily "Alright then, let's go!"

_MEANWHILE…_

Bowser Jr appeared in a different part of Mobious. He knows something now. He starts talking to himself.

"If I can't catch them, then I can hire someone else to do it."

He pulls out a laptop and starts typing. He is creating something. He is typing franticly to finish.

He finally finishes the project. He looks at it for a moment and he likes it. He created a flier. This is what it reads.

Kirby and Roll WANTED ALIVE

King Dedede and Adeline WANTED DEAD

Reward: $250,000 for each, total of $1,000,000

Bowser Jr looks at it and does an evil laugh.

_MEANWHILE…_

A man in a red coat with blue glasses, white gloves, a brown mustache that poofs out on each side, black pants and night vision goggles is sitting in a chair in his giant fortress.

"What will I do this time to destroy that pesky hedgehog?" The man asks.

He sees a message come up on the monitor. He sees the flier that Bowser Jr made.

The man asks. "Hmm? It seems that the son of the King needs help to destroy some kids. I only know Bowser from the Olympics. However, I will help, but only for the money. Plus, I know how Sonic loves kids. He probably is hanging out with them right now. I will defeat that hedgehog, so says Eggman!"

Eggman pushes a button which releases a bunch of robots.

Eggman commands. "Find Kirby and his friends. I want the boy and girl captured. The two animals can be destroyed. Now go!"

The robots head out to find them.

_BACK WITH SONIC…_

Sonic is running through the city with Kirby on his shoulders. Kirby is laughing. They can all see he is having fun.

Roll is flying on her broom. Adeline is on Dedede's shoulders. It looks kind of funny. King Dedede is jumping very high into the air and Tails is flying with his tails.

They are all having fun when Sonic's stomach starts grumbling.

Sonic says to all of them. "Let's go get some lunch. It's on me."

They head to a restaurant to get some food.

_A FEW HOURS LATER…_

They are walking out of the restaurant, talking about how good the food was when suddenly they all hear a big explosion come from the city. They hear screaming and see Eggman's robots.

Sonic says. "It's Eggman's robots! Let's go, Tails!"

They run off. Roll gives a signal to follow them.

Sonic are running towards the army when they see the kids following them.

Sonic says to them. "Get out of here! This is going to be dangerous!"

Roll responds. "We want to show you we aren't just little kids! Right guys?"

Kirby and his friends nod.

Sonic nods. "Okay, but be careful."

They run toward the giant army of robots. They all start destroy the robots one by one.

Eggman has once again ran out of robots like he always does. Eggman says to Sonic.

"This isn't the end!"

Sonic thinks that all of them are destroyed when suddenly a giant robot comes out of nowhere.

They hear Bowser Jr's voice. "Heck no it's not! Your not giving up on me, you old man! I you can't defeat him, then I will defeat them myself with this marvelous machine. Just try to stop me!"

Sonic is confused. "Bowser Jr? What are you doing here?"

Tails explains. "I think he was in the portal, too. I think he put a bounty on Kirby and his friend's head for some reason!"

Bowser Jr nods. "You are smarter than I expected."

Sonic says to Jr. "It doesn't matter! We're going to take you down!"

Jr yells. "Then come at me!"

Sonic charges at Bowser Jr and the robot smacks Sonic aside. Sonic is on the ground, but he quickly gets back up. He curls up into a ball and tries to hit the machine with homing attack, but Bowser Jr puts up a water shield which traps Sonic.

Tails screams. "Sonic!"

He flies in to try to stop him, but Bowser Jr pushes a button that opens the fingers of the robot and lightning blasts out of it. It hits Tails as he is getting electrified. Tails falls to the ground and goes unconscious.

Bowser Jr picks up Sonic and Tails and flies off. Before he completely flies off, he says something to Kirby and his friends.

"If you want Sonic and Tails alive, you have to come and get them yourself… if you dare!"

Bowser Jr laughs as he flies away.

Kirby and his friends couldn't stop him in time.

Kirby and his friends sit down and bow their heads besides Roll.

Roll says. "Come on, guys. Don't give up like that!"

Adeline says to Roll. "Well, what are we going to do?"

Roll answers. "We're going to get them back."

* * *

Will they save Sonic and Tails? Find out next time!

NOTE: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to its rightful owner.


	5. Chapter 5: Save Sonic and Tails!

Kirby, Adeline, King Dedede, and Roll get their weapons.

Roll asks. "Everyone ready?"

All of them cry out. "Yea!"

Roll gets on her broom, Kirby puffs up, King Dedede gets ready to jump, and Adeline gets on Dedede's shoulders.

Roll says. "Then let's go!"

They all start ascending to the ship where Eggman and Bowser Jr are hiding.

They land on the ship and dash through the ship to find Sonic and Tails. Eggman's robots are coming out from everywhere! They take them out one by one while still trying to find their friends. They start searching all over the ship. They see a big room with a big red door, but it is locked. It has a keyhole. Kirby is wondering something. He puts in the key that he got at the beginning of the adventure. The door opens and they see Eggman sitting on a throne. He starts talking.

"If you want your friends, you will have to defeat me!"

He pushes a button which makes a bunch of cannons appear. He commands.

"Ready all canons, open fire!"

They start to fire at them as they are dodging the bullets. Roll jumps over the cannons and holds Eggman out in front of her.

Eggman is confused. "Hey little girl, what do you think you are doing?"

Roll doesn't answer as she still holds him out in front of her. The cannons are locked on to Roll, but Roll is hiding behind Eggman.

Eggman notices what she is doing. "Unhand me you little girl this instant!"

Roll responds. "You can't tall me what to do!"

The cannons open fire on Eggman and he falls over on the ground hurt.

Kirby, Roll, and their friends try to find Sonic and Tails, but they can't find them anywhere.

Adeline notices something. They are not on this ship!

Eggman says a familiar line. "Sorry, but your friends are in another ship!"

Roll is angry now. "Darn it! You tricked us!"

Kirby points to another ship. Roll nods her head.

"Come on, let's go! This has to be the right ship!"

They fly off to the nearest ship and begin attacking. They are blowing through the ship's forces. Adeline smacks a robot's head off and it hits another robot.

They advance on and then they see another room. They slowly open it and they see Bowser Jr in the room along with Sonic and Tails.

Sonic says happily. "You guys came to save us!"

Bowser Jr says to Sonic. "Silence!"

Bowser Jr continues to talk. "It seems you have gone a long way on this adventure. It's had its bad times and I think it's time to call it quits. I will give you Sonic and Tails if you give me the blueprints. Care for a fair trade?"

They all whisper to each other for a moment and come to a decision.

Adeline says to him. "No deal."

Bowser Jr sighs. "Very well then. I will have to take it from you!"

The same giant robot comes down and Jr gets in it. He screams. "I will squash you like the bugs you are!"

They prepare for battle. They charge at the giant robot.

Kirby is about to hit the thing with his feet. Bowser Jr turns on his water shield. Kirby doesn't attack. Instead, Adeline comes in and throws paint on the water shield which destroys the water shield. Bowser Jr tries to grab them, but they are too quick. King Dedede rips the guns off the robot. He fires it at the robot which slowly destroys the robot. King Dedede runs out of ammo and throws the guns at it and the robot is now on idle. It took too much damage to function anymore. Roll pulls out her broom. She runs towards the giant robot and jumps high enough to reach the face. She swings her broom as hard as she can to make the final blow. The giant robot falls to the ground and Bowser Jr quickly escapes the machine as it explodes.

The explosion destroys the ship they are on and the ship is falling out of the sky. The ship is about to crash. Roll frees Sonic and Tails just in time to jump off. They all start falling. The portal opens and they all fall in.

* * *

Where are they going now? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Star Roll: The Truth

The whole gang is falling once again. It seems like they are getting separated from each other. Bowser Jr is going somewhere else, so is Sonic and Tails.

Roll, Kirby and his friends land on a ship. They start to look around. They see that there are four ships waiting there. Roll gets an idea.

Roll recommends. "Hey guys! Let's get in these ships and look around."

Kirby and the rest of the gang think it's a good idea.

They see that each ship is colored different.

There is a pink ship. It looks like Kirby's kind of ship.

There is a green ship. It looks good to Adeline.

There is also a blue ship. Dedede is getting that one.

Finally, for Roll, there is a yellow ship. She takes it.

They all fly out and begin exploring. It looks so beautiful outside when suddenly Adeline gets hit.

Roll states. "We're under attack! Man your battle stations! I always wanted to say that!"

All of a sudden four other ships come in and destroy the machines.

"What are you kids doing out here?" A male brown and white fox with green pants, a white coat, red and black boots, a green shirt, and green eyes asks.

"Are those a copy of our ships?" A female blue fox in a completely blue outfit with a silver tiara and turquoise eyes asks as well.

"You better not be out for our jobs, you bunch of brats!" A male blue falcon with a white coat, maroon pants, silver boots, a yellow beak, and blue eyes scolds.

"If you built those by yourself, you are a better mechanic than me!" A male green toad in a yellow jumpsuit with a red and white hat and dark blue eyes says.

"Come with us! We have some questions to ask you." The male fox says.

Roll answers. "Thank you for saving us. We will come with you."

They all start heading with the group when suddenly two more ships come in.

"My gang isn't with me for the moment, but we will still take you down!" A male grey and white wolf with purple boots, a blue coat, black pants, and purple eyes says.

"I have backup this time, fools!" Bowser Jr says. He is in the other ship.

The male fox commends. "Head into light speed. We can outrun them this way. Your ships have light speed, don't they?"

Roll answers. "I checked just in case if we ran into trouble. Everyone, pull the levers!"

They all pull the levers and their ships fly at super fast speeds.

Bowser Jr screams at the male wolf. "They got away! Find them or you are not getting that money!"

The male wolf answers. "Don't worry. I will find them."

A FEW HOURS LATER…

The ships arrive at a larger craft. All eight ships dock in. They all get out of their ships. Kirby, Adeline, Roll, and even King Dedede are amazed by this giant craft. Roll notices something.

She asks something to the male fox. "Excuse me, before you ask us questions, can we know your names?"

The fox stops for a moment. He responds. "Very well, then. I am Fox McCloud: The leader of this team."

The female fox says. "I am Krystal. I am the newest to this team."

The falcon responds. "My name is Falco Lombardi. I am the battle strategic. "

The toad greets. "I'm Slippy Toad. I am the mechanic of the crew."

Fox responds. "And we are Star Fox. We make sure the universe is safe and out of danger. We said our names, so what is yours?"

Adeline replies. "My name is Adeline. I am a painter."

King Dedede introduces himself. "I am King Dedede. I am a true king."

Roll also responds. "My name is Roll. I am the mechanic of this team as well."

Fox doesn't need in introduction from Kirby as he says to Kirby. "I remember you, Kirby. It's been a while, hasn't it? It's been a few years since we last fought. Now that we got the introductions out of the way, you are going to have to come with us. We have to ask you questions."

Roll accepts. "Alright, then. We will follow you."

They follow Fox and his team into a room. They all sit down.

Fox starts asking. "First question: Where did you get those identical ships from?"

Roll answers. "I found them in an old abandoned ship. It had the same insignia as yours."

Fox finishes. "It must have been from a partnering ship from long ago. That doesn't make any sense, though. You wouldn't be able to fly with those broken down ships."

Roll responds. "I rebuilt them and repainted them. They work good as new. It was a pain since they were in such a bad shape for so long, but nothing I couldn't handle."

Fox nods. Krystal begins to ask a question. "Where did you come from? If Fox hasn't seen you in years, where were you?"

Adeline answers. "We were in our own world. It's a long story, but let me see if I can summarize: Kirby found this key in our world which unlocked a mysterious door. This door was no door, though. It was a portal. We accidentally fell in and we started to warp to other worlds. We went to a few worlds before this one, until we ended up here."

They all gasp. Fox asks in shock. "You're world jumping?!"

Adeline answers. "You can call it that."

Falco asks in rage. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Fox gives a signal to calm him down.

Fox explains to them. "Listen, world jumping is a very dangerous thing to do. If you make a wrong choice, it can affect everything around it. It seems like this portal cannot be controlled, which means you have to continue through all of the worlds until you finally reach yours again. When you are world jumping, you must remember to make correct decisions."

Kirby nods his head.

Krystal asks one more question. "Why was Star Wolf and that other kid after you?"

King Dedede explains this time. "We have information that Bowser Jr is building something very dangerous. We took the blueprints so he would not finish, and we also took pictures of the blueprints. We don't know what he is building, but if it's the son of Bowser, it can't be good. The reason everyone else is following us is because Bowser Jr put a bounty on our heads to make sure we are dead. He put $1,000,000 on our heads for all of us."

Fox finishes the answer. "This is why Wolf is after them."

Roll asks. "Who?"

Fox answers. "The person in the other ship who was trying to fight us is our rival: Star Wolf. Their leader is Wolf O'Donnell. He is someone you do not want to mess with. One more thing: since you are world jumping, I am guessing you don't have anywhere to sleep for the night, do you?"

Adeline shakes her head. "No."

Fox answers. "Then let us give you beds, but only for one day. In the morning, you kids are heading out. We have two guest rooms. Each bed can carry up to two people, just enough for each of you."

Roll is happy.

Fox continues. "We will decide who will go into which room. I am deciding…"

Krystal starts whispering in his ear.

Fox asks Krystal. "Are you sure?"

Krystal answers. "Trust me; this will be good for them."

Fox nods and finishes his sentence. "I am deciding that one male will be paired up with one female."

They all ask. "What?"

Fox explains. "Krystal brought up a good idea. This is a good way to get to know each other more. Decide which partner you want to sleep beside."

King Dedede right away answers. "I'm going with Adeline."

Krystal says. "Then I guess Kirby is with Roll."

Slippy says to the gang. "Goodnight."

They all head off to bed and Kirby and Roll head to the same room.

They are resting their heads on their pillow when Roll starts talking.

"I am so grateful to meet someone like you. You have taken my incredibly boring life of doing nothing but cleaning all my life and turned into a giant adventure. I have a brother, but he never hangs out with me anymore. He is always hanging out with his own friends, but the thing is, I never had a friend besides my brother. He was always there for me. Now that he has left and he's doing something else instead of having fun with his only sister, I am here all alone."

Kirby answers. "Friend."

Roll answers. "What? You will be my friend?"

Kirby nods.

Roll responds. "Thank you for being there. You have such a great life with great friends. There is something I must tell you, though."

Kirby asks. "What?"

Roll is trying to hard to get it out. "I know you don't know this, but I am not a girl."

Kirby can see the tears in her eyes.

Roll continues talking. She begins to cry. "I am a robot. I am nothing but a machine. I am not like Adeline. I have feelings and a work like a real person, but it doesn't change the fact that I am just a robot through and through."

Roll continues crying. Kirby tries to comfort her.

Kirby says. "Doesn't matter."

Roll looks up to see Kirby. "Huh?"

Kirby continues to talk. "Machine on outside, but human on inside. Have giant heart and care. All need is love. Kirby give you love… Kirby love you."

Roll is speechless from Kirby. "Kirby… I, don't know what to say. You are so kind and gentle. You always know the right thing to say. Thank you for everything. I… I love you too. You are so lovable. Now that we finally got to know each other, we can finally understand each other's feelings. Krystal was right. Because of this, we are closer together then before. I'm wondering if Dr. Light and Megaman even know I'm gone."

Kirby answers. "Of course they are trying to find you. They love you, too."

Roll answers. "It's getting late. We should head off to bed. Before we do though, I just want to say it one more time when no one is around… I love you."

They both begin to sleep. Krystal from afar is watching. She walks back. She heads into her room, but instead of heading to bed, she pulls out a tile from the wall. A secret button is showing. She pushes the button and a secret door opens. She walks into a commander's room.

There are a bunch of women sitting at a conference table.

Krystal says. "The

Women

Intelligence

Danger

Dodging

Observing

Witness

conference is now in session. It is time for roll call."

A tan cat in a blue tuxedo, white boots, black hair, and green eyes answers.

"Kitty Katswell present."

A blue cat in a grey and blue shirt and a rainbow button with black eyes also answers.

"Nicole Watterson reporting."

A little girl in a pink and white space suit, a white helmet and white boots with green eyes reports in as well.

"Atomic Betty reporting for duty, ma'am."

Another little girl in a white suit with grey sleeves on it, white boots, a white helmet, and red hair that is shaped like Princess Leia and red eyes is also here.

"Miki here."

The last member is a woman in a red and white suit with blue gems on the wrists, she has a rabbit-like hat with green hair and blue eyes reports in on time.

"I don't want to be here. I am a human now, you know."

Krystal gives her a glare and she gives off the original report in.

"Marina Liteyears reporting in."

Nicole asks Krystal. "Why did you bring us here?"

Krystal answers. "We have to make a discussion of a bunch of World Jumpers. I have them on my ship and ready to be terminated. Their names are Kirby, Adeline, Kind Dedede, and the most lethal of all of them: Roll.

* * *

This isn't good. What will happen next? Find out next episode!

NOTE: Starfox belongs to its rightful owner.


	7. Chapter 7: Star Roll: The Next Day

It is now sunrise. Kirby and Roll wake up from their dreams and look outside. Roll loves to see the sunrise, but unfortunately they are in space, so Roll can't see. She shrugs and they both walk out of the room. They see everyone at breakfast. Before they meet their friends, Roll starts talking to Kirby alone.

"Kirby, about everything last night… I feel too embarrassed to tell anyone about our feelings. Let's just please keep this between you and me?"

Kirby nods.

They both walk out and greet their friends.

"Hey guys! How was last night?" Roll asks Dedede and Adeline.

Adeline says with a sigh. "Not good. I couldn't sleep because **someone** was trying to touch my breasts the whole night! I couldn't sleep for five minutes without King Dedede trying to touch my private place! How would you like it if I touched your private part, too?"

King Dedede says with a smile. "Amazing!"

Adeline slapped him in the face.

She yells at King Dedede. "Pervert!"

Roll and Kirby walk over to the table and sit down.

Krystal says. "It seems like for King Dedede and Adeline it didn't work out too well. How about you two?"

Roll answers. "It was nice."

Fox interrupts. "I know we are having a nice conversation, but the portal opens up in thirty minutes. We have to get moving."

They all nod, understanding what Fox is saying.

Krystal excuses herself. "If you excuse me, I have to do something important. I will be right back."

She gets up from the table and walks off.

Roll asks. "What's that all about?"

Fox shrugs. "I do not know. I have never seen her like that before. Let me talk to her for a moment."

Fox walks into Krystal's room, but she isn't there.  
He calls her name. "Krystal?"

He doesn't see her anywhere. He walks off, trying to find her in a different room.

MEANWHILE…

Krystal is once again at W.I.D.D.O.W's headquarters. They are all at computers. They all turn to see Krystal trying to get their attention.

"Attention everyone: Our targets are about to make a move. We can't let them reach the portal. It is far too risky for me to go out there. If Star Fox sees that I am in this spy corporation, they will not be happy with me. A few of you will have to head out and make sure that you return Roll and Kirby to us. They must be dissected for science. We don't know what they are made off. Terminate Adeline and Dedede. Bring Roll and Kirby alive."

Kitty understands. "Yes, Ma'am, we will bring them to you. I realize that we need Kirby to dissect him, but why do we need Roll? She is only a robot, you know."

Krystal explains. "She is no ordinary robot, she is a robot created by one of the greatest geniuses in history: Dr. Light. If we can break her open and know how to build her, we can create police robots to take down any opponent."

Atomic Betty nods. "That is a great idea!"

Krystal goes back to ordering. "That is why you must capture her. Do not destroy her, I repeat, do not destroy her or Kirby! Understand? Whoever is the person to go out there is between you all."

Krystal walks away and they discuss upon each other.

Atomic Betty asks. "Who is going out?"

Kitty asks. "Who here has a space ship to fly in? I have one, but just me isn't enough. Who else has one?"

Atomic Betty answers. "I have one."

Miki answers too. "I have one as well."

Kitty answers. "Very well then. The three of us will be enough with Star Fox against us."

Nicole interrupts. "Are you sure this is right? They are simply children."

Kitty scolds. "Don't you know that there can be trouble among all of the worlds if kids are world jumping? Besides, if they were doing good deeds, it would be vigilante justice. We cannot have that on our hands."

Nicole says in anger. "Now hang on just a second…"

She gets interrupted by Kitty. "Silence! We don't have time for this. The kids will leave any minute! We have to move!"

Kitty Katswell, Atomic Betty, and Miki head off in their ships.

MEANWHILE…

Fox exclaims. "We're heading out."

They all get in their ships and start flying. They can see the portal opening up. They are about to fly in when suddenly another portal opens up. This one looks different then the one they are about to fly in.

"What the…" Fox is confused.

A ship with Eggman flies out. It looks huge!

"You didn't think that I would forget about my Time Eater machine! I want that reward!" Eggman says smartly.

Another fleet of ships come out. "That reward is mine, old man!" Wolf says.

Three other ships come in. "Neither one of you is taking those children! We're going to take those children off your hands!" Kitty says.

Star Fox is now surrounded by ships everywhere and there is only one thing Fox has to say.

"Activate all range mode!" He says to all of them.

They all activate their all range modes and begin to attack.

The other people also charge in and begin an all out dogfight in the skies.

Roll and Kirby head towards the giant Eggman ship and Star Fox goes for Star Wolf. King Dedede and Adeline fight the W.I.D.D.O.W ships. Star Fox fires at Star Wolf constantly. Bowser Jr tells them to barrel roll. They deflect the lasers back at Star Fox.

Krystal comes in and hits Bowser Jr's ship. He flies and spins out of control.

Fox asks. "Krystal, where have you been?"

Krystal answers. "I had to go somewhere for a second."

Fox gives her a strange look. They go back to fighting Star Wolf.

Roll and Kirby start firing their lasers at the giant ship. Eggman inside keeps on commanding the same action. "Fire, fire, fire!"

Roll pushes a button. "Activating Roll's roll!"

She starts to barrel roll which makes her ship like a drill. Roll says to Kirby.

"Give me more speed! I'm tearing through this ship!"

Kirby gives her more speed. She flies through the ship, destroying the exterior and the interior. It slices the huge ship in half.

Eggman screams as he puts on his space suit getting ready to reach space.

"You'll pay for this!"

He jumps out of the ship and starts floating in space with his space suit on.

Suddenly, a green blur flies by and picks up Eggman. The vision becomes clear and they see a green and white hawk with orange goggles, white gloves, red wristbands, red shoes, and blue eyes zoom by. Behind him is a grey and white albatross with a stone necklace, orange gloves, blue and gold goggles, a flame tattoo on both of his wrists, black and yellow shoes, and beady black eyes. Finally behind him is a purple and white swallow with white gloves, a necklace with a red crescent shape on the end, a white bandanna, flames on her legs and wrists, orange goggles, an orange beak, red shoes, and blue eyes.

They are all on hoverboards flying away with Eggman.

The green hawk commands his teammates. "Get the kids. We'll make a break for the portal after that."

He points to the purple swallow. "Wave, you get the painter."

He points to the grey albatross. "Storm, you get the king."

They both fly away and he says to himself. "I'll take care of the puffball and Ms. Roboto."

He jumps on their ships and puts devise on it. It breaks the lock and he opens the hatch.

"Hey kids, wanna go for a ride?"

Roll and Kirby scream. He grabs them by the legs and starts heading towards the portal. Since Kirby is an alien and Roll is a robot, they do not need to breathe, to they are fine. Roll pulls out her broom and starts hitting him with it. He grabs the broom and says smoothly. "No toys for you, lady!"

He confiscates it and he starts talking to them. "We're going to be the ones to get that bounty on your heads! Eggman's getting nada from this!"

Roll talks back. "Bowser Jr is going to kill us, and you won't even give the honor of saying your name?"

The hawk looks at her. "I thought you didn't care. Well, my name is Jet the Hawk. Remember that name!"

Storm and Wave come back with Adeline and King Dedede.

Jet gives a laugh when suddenly Sonic and Tails come in on their hoverboards. Sonic hits Jet in the jaw and he flies backwards into the portal, still holding Roll and Kirby.

Sonic, Tails, Wave, and Storm all fly in with Jet.

Fox notices that the portal is closing.

Fox says to his crew. "Come on!"

They all fly in and Bowser Jr and Wolf follow them.

"I'm not finished yet!" Bowser Jr grunts.

Kitty notices, too. They all fly in along with many other people.

Eggman notices and at the very last moment he squeezes in the portal at the last moment.

Every single one of them is falling in the portal now. Where will they go now?

* * *

Yes, where will they go this time? Find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Underwater Depths

Everyone is falling through the portal yet again and Kirby, Roll, King Dedede, and Adeline are the first ones out. They notice they are in a cave. The cave has no way out except for a hole which is filled with water.

Roll says to them. "No use standing around here, let's start swimming."

They are about to dive in when suddenly the Babylonian Rouges pop out of the portal as well.

"You are going nowhere." Jet says.

Roll turns around and hits him in the face. She grabs her broom and jumps in the hole. Kirby jumps in too. King Dedede hits Storm and Adeline hits Wave. They both jump in along with Roll and Kirby.

Jet gets up and commands his crew. "Get them!"

Roll starts circuiting out by the water. She pushes a button which makes her dress turn blue, she has a thin coating on her, and she has swimming gear.

Roll says slyly. "I came prepared for this! Now let's go."

The four start to swim through the water. The narrow pathway soon expands leaving them more room to swim. They start exploring, but together so that they don't get lost. They start seeing sea life under here. This place is huge! Suddenly Roll sees Jet, Wave and Storm swimming after them.

Roll says to his friends. "Come on, let's keep moving! Those stupid birds are still after us!"

They try swimming away, but the Babylonian Rogue's hoverboards can move underwater. They're to fast!

Adeline has an idea. "Hide!"

They all hide behind rocks. Jet tries to find them, but it seems like their hiding places are good until…

"Wave, pull out the life force scanner!" Jet orders Wave.

Roll is scared. "Not good." She tries moving to a new spot, but it's no use.

Storm says obviously. "There they are!"

Jet smacks him in the back of the head. "We know that!"

They swim after them. The four try to swim away again, but the Babylonian Rouges catch them.

"Ha! That reward is mine!" Jet says happily.

Just then a laser hits Jet in the face. He drops them and they see that Star Fox also has swimming gear on.

"I'm glad we came just in time." Fox says.

"Let's take you kids home." Krystal says.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!" The famous quote was said by no other than Wolf.

He charges at Fox and hits him. The rest of Star Wolf comes out of hiding. They hit Star Fox and now they are having an underwater battle. Roll, Kirby, Adeline, and Dedede sneak by and make it to safety; out of reach of the battle.

Sonic and Tails come out and find the kids.

Sonic says with a frown on his face. "Just for the record, I am very scared right now!"

Tails says to him. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here as soon as possible."

Kitty comes and slashes Sonic on the face. He grunts in pain as Tails tries to attack her, but Atomic Betty comes in and kicks Tails in the groin.

"Not so good being a male now is it?" Atomic Betty says mockingly.

Roll hits Betty with her broom and she gets hit flying through the water, spinning around and around. King Dedede hits Kitty with his hammer and she is out cold. Roll says to them.

"Let's get out of here! This place is crazy!" Roll exclaims.

Bowser Jr all of a sudden comes out of nowhere and hits Roll in the back by spinning his body like a drill.

"This has gone too far you little brats! Give me the camera and I will leave you alone!" Bowser Jr says angrily.

"Whatever you're trying to do, you will never win without the blueprints!" King Dedede says to him.

Roll seems immobilized. Kirby sucks her up with his powers nicely so she isn't hurt and absorbs her power. He spits her out unscratched. Kirby hits Bowser Jr with a broom so hard his nose starts bleeding.

"You little twat!" Bowser Jr says in rage.

Kirby grabs Roll and heads for the portal. They all go through and everyone else notices as well.

"We've got to get them!" Everyone screams.

Everyone once again goes through the portal and they move on to the next location.

Round and round and round they go, where they will land nobody knows! Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Kirbyville: Meet the Ponygang

Attention: If you are not a brony, please wait for the next episode. I want everyone to be satisfied, so this episode will take place in Ponyville. I do not want any comments saying bad things about bronies, or I will block you and you will not be able to comment again. Thank you.

* * *

The portal once again opens and the kids look around. This time, they see a beautiful place full of flowers, animals, and wood houses. They try to look for a sign again and they see a sign that says. "Welcome to Ponyville, home of Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasai."

"So this place is called Ponyville, eh?" Roll says.

"Seems like it." Adeline answers.

"Let's see if anyone is around." Roll says.

They walk into town. When they walk into town, just like in The Mushroom Kingdom, everyone runs. They turn around to see if it's someone else, but no one is there. This time, it is them.

They continue walking in the town when they see a purple furred mare with enticing purple eyes and a dark blue mane with a single strip of both purple and pink in her hair and tail unicorn. On the unicorn's back is a purple and green scaled wingless male dragon with long green fins, spikes on his spine and a light shade of green on his stomach with green eyes as well. They are both walking through town when they see the four children.

The dragon jumps behind the unicorn and asks.

"Who are those people, Twilight?" The dragon asks.

"I don't know, Spike. Don't be afraid though. Different is fine with me, especially after the Zecora incident. It seems like everypony is still acting the same way as they did to Zecora." Twilight says.

Twilight comforts them. "Don't be afraid. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike."

Spike greets. "Hi."

Roll seems calmer now instead of worried. She starts talking. "Hello. I am Roll. These are my friends, Kirby, Adeline, and King Dedede."

Twilight is surprised. "A king? What great royalty!"

Spike asks nicely. "It doesn't seem like you have been around here. Where are you from?"

Roll answers. "Okay, don't freak out when we tell you this."

Spike says. "Go on…"

Roll asks a question. "Have you seen a portal open up just a few minutes ago?"

Twilight answers. "Why yes, I have felt that a portal opened. That is why I am out here; I wanted to discover this portal."

Roll continues. "Well, we kind have been doing a thing that everyone knows called World Jumping."

Twilight's eyes grow big now. She is starting to get nervous, but she calms herself down.

"It seems like you have gone through a bunch of worlds, haven't you?" Twilight asks.

Adeline nods. "Yes, we have."

Twilight says. "Since you have been going through worlds like crazy, you have worn out the portal's energy. It will recharge soon enough. You can stay with us for now but…"

She can't finish the sentence.

"Will they go back in a few hours?" Spike asks.

She shakes her head.

"Next morning?" Spike also asks.

She nods again.

Spike gasps. "Twilight, do you have to open it… yourself?"

She starts to sing.

[Twilight]

I was prepared to glory bask, thought I could handle any task.

For I can do so many tricks, but I wasn't prepared for this.

Levitation would have been a breeze. That's a figure I recite with ease:

The square root of 546 is 23.66664289109.

[Roll]

"She is correct!"

[Twilight]

I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss, but I wasn't prepared for this.

Will we fail, or will we pass, we can't be sure.

[Spike]

We can't be sure.

[Twilight]

Our minds are sharp, our skills in tact, our hearts are pure.

[Spike]

Our hearts are pure.

[Twilight]

Oh, we've taken our share of licks. We made it through the thin and thick, but no, I wasn't…

[Spike]

No, I was not,

[Twilight]

Oh, no, we were not,

[Spike]

No, we were not,

[Both]

No, we were not prepared, for this!

After they are done singing, Roll asks.

"So you're saying that the only way to get back now is if you use your magic to reopen the portal? Would you please do it for us?"

Twilight answers. "It surely will be a challenge, but I know I can do it."

Kirby has a smile now.

"I will need your help with this, Spike. I really can't do it without you." Twilight says.

"I will always be there for you, Twilight. Till the every end." Spike says.

"This will take some time to get down and we both need our concentration. So for now, you can say hello to my friends."

Spike says. "Their names are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. They are really great friends when you get to know them."

Roll, Kirby, Adeline, and King Dedede walk off and try to find the first pony.

The first one Spike said was Applejack.

They see a barn and they look in. They see an orange pony with a yellow mane, a brown hat, green eyes, and a cutie mark that is three apples.

"Well, howdy! My name is Applejack. Haven't seen you people around here before. You must be new." Applejack greets.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Applejack. My name is Roll, and these are my friends: Kirby, Adeline, and King Dedede." Roll greets.

"Well, it's nice meeting all of you. What can I do for you?" Applejack asks.

"You see, we came from a portal that appeared in this town. We meet Twilight and Spike on the way here. They are working on a spell which will take us back to the portal, but for now, we have noting to do." Adeline says.

"Well shoot, you can help me out here. I pick apples on this farm. I could use the extra hooves, or in your case, hands. Okay, I want the guys to help hit the trees to make the apples fall, and I want the ladies to pick up the apples dropped in these barrels." Applejack says.

"Got it!" They all say.

Applejack says happily. "Alright then, let's get started."

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"That was great! Thank you for all the help. We got all these apples done in just a few hours. Great work everyone! Thank you for the help!" Applejack says gratefully.

They all head out and head to the next house. Next is Pinkie Pie, who is at Sugar Cube Corner. They head over and they see a pink pony with a puffy pink mane, blur eyes, and a cutie mark with three balloons on it.

It seems like she is busy making cakes at the moment.

"It seems like you're busy at the moment, so I think we will just leave." Adeline says.

"No wait! Stay here, I need help making these cakes. My name is Pinkie Pie, and I love parties. Now come on, let's go! We have a lot of orders to make!" Pinkie Pie says.

She grabs them and pulls them behind the counter. She puts each of them at a different station. Kirby makes the batter, Roll bakes the cake, Adeline puts the icing on and King Dedede gives the cake to the customer.

They start of slow, but then they all get used to the station they are at. They are really going by the end. They are making the cakes so quicker than Pinkie herself would have handled.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"Wow! That was great! Thank you for all of the super doper help you gave me! We made those cakes fast. Thank you so much!" Pinkie says thankfully.

"No problem. We meet Twilight just a hew hours ago. Same with Applejack. We came here to meet you because Twilight had to do something extremely important." King Dedede says.

"You meet Twilight and Applejack? Oh, what fun! Well, see ya!" Pinkie said farewell to them and they walked off to the next place.

Next was Rarity. She lived in a very fancy house. It wasn't hard to find it.

They knock on the door and a white unicorn with a curly purple mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark that has three diamonds on it stands there.

"Hello?" She asks.

"We have come to help out with whatever you do." Roll says.

"Why, don't you look cute? My name is Rarity" Rarity says.

"Did you hear that? She thinks I'm cute! You can't resist the cuteness!" Roll gloats.

"Come inside. I make dresses." Rarity lets them in and they get to stations that Rarity sends them to. Kirby cuts the cloth, Roll sows the cloth into dresses, Adeline puts the designs on it, and King Dedede is the model.

"I look ridiculous." Dedede says unhappily.

"Oh, you sound like Rainbow Dash." Rarity says back.

Just like with Pinkie Pie, they start off slow, and then they speed up.

Adeline says to Roll. "You are really good at sowing!"

"It just comes to me." Roll says.

The dresses are really being made fast now. Adeline is making such divine designs.

Soon the customers stop coming and they stop at their stations.

"My word, you certainly helped me out quite a bit. Thank you for all your help." Rarity thanks them as well.

"That's what we're here for." King Dedede says.

They leave and Rarity says when they are walking out the door.

"Thank you for coming!"

They head off to another pony's house

"Next up is Fluttershy." Roll exclaims

They go to the door and knock, but it seems that Fluttershy is very shy. Go figure.

"Please don't hurt me." The pony says.

Roll and Adeline start talking to her very calmly.

"Shh. Don't worry. We won't hurt you. It's okay." Roll says in a very soft voice.

"We just came over to see if you needed any help with anything. There's no need to worry. You can come out if you wish."

She opens the door just a crack. They can see a yellow Pegasus with a flowing pink mane, turquoise eyes, and a cutie mark with three butterflies on it.

"You won't hurt me?" She asks.

"No, we won't." Roll says.

She opens the door all the way and let's them in.

She starts explaining. "I need to go out for a few minutes. I need you four to take care of my animals while I'm gone. Can you please do that?"

Roll nods. "Of course!"

The Pegasus remembers. "I'm sorry, my name is Fluttershy. It is nice to meet you. I must go now."

Adeline says. "Don't worry, we will take care of them. You go and do that errand that needs to be done."

Fluttershy leaves and they all get to work.

Kirby plays with them. Roll feeds them. Adeline fixes their beds. King Dedede makes sure they are obeying the rules. They take great care of the animals. In a few minutes, Fluttershy gets back and her mouth drops.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were good with animals." Fluttershy says in shock.

"I think she likes it." King Dedede says.

"Like it? You did a fantastic job. Thank you such!" Fluttershy thanks them.

"Well, we're going to be off. See ya!" Roll says goodbye to Fluttershy.

"One more place to go. The last pony for the day is… Rainbow Dash." Roll says.

"Let's go make another pony happy!" Adeline cheers.

They head off for a building in the sky. They knock on the door and see a blue Pegasus with a streaking rainbow mane, purple eyes, and a cutie mark with a lightning bolt on it. She looks serious.

"Yes? What is it?" The Pegasus asks.

"We were wondering if you need any help." Roll says.

"Listen, I don't know who you even are." The Pegasus replies.

"We know Twilight. Twilight Sparkle. She's one of your friends." Adeline says.

"Everypony knows Twilight. She is one of the most famous ponies out here for saving all of Equestria!" The Pegasus says.

"Listen, we just came over to see if you needed any help." King Dedede says.

"I don't need any help. Leave me alone." The Pegasus seems angry now.

She starts to fly away when Roll grabs her.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Roll asks.

"Did you just touch me? Nopony that I don't even know touches me!" The Pegasus screams.

She punches Roll in the face and she falls over.

"Did you just hurt my friend?" King Dedede says. He tackles the Pegasus to the ground.

"You want to fight, eh? Well, be prepared to get your butt kicked!" The Pegasus says as she hits King Dedede in the chest repeatedly.

The rest of them jump in and start fighting her.

They are all attacking her from all sides. She tries to fight back and she throws all of them off except Roll. She jumps on the Pegasus and starts hitting her with her broom.

Rainbow Dash tries to get her off but she isn't coming off. She hits her so much she hits the ground.

Roll backs off and sees the Pegasus hurt.

"I think I might have overdone it." Roll says.

"Are you kidding? You all have guts for taking me on! A friend who protects his other friends is definitely a friend of mine." The Pegasus says as she gets back up.

"It's getting dark. We should be getting back." Adeline says.

"That was fun… My goodness! I almost forgot! My name is Rainbow Dash. It's a pleasure to fight with you. See you later you guys!"

She waves to them with her hoof as they walk away.

They head to Twilight's house and see that Twilight and Spike are already asleep. There are four sleeping bags set up for the night. They all get in a sleeping bag and sleep for the night.

DURING THE NIGHT…

Roll is awake. Kirby is too. They start talking softly and quietly.

"Hello, Kirby." Roll says happily.

"Hi." Kirby replies.

"I don't know if it's just me, but it seems the more we hang out, the more we are being pushed together. It seems like I can't adventure without you anymore." Roll says.

"So, you two love each other? Don't answer that, I know everything." Spike seems to be awake too. He came in to hear the conversation they were having.

"But don't worry, this will be our little secret." Spike added.

"Thank you, Spike." Roll thanks.

"Now you lovebirds need your sleep. I certainly need my sleep." Spike says.

"We will only be awake for a little bit longer." Roll says.

Roll looks at Kirby once again. She looks straight into Kirby's eyes and he looks straight into hers.

"I love you so much." Kirby says.

"I love you, too. Let's to sleep together." Roll says.

They both close their eyes and dream about each other.

* * *

That was a long chapter. What will happen next? Will Twilight and Spike be able to open the portal once again? Find out next time!

NOTE: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to its rightful owner.


	10. Chapter 10: Kirbyville: Portal Pretect

"So Spike, are you ready? Let me warn you this is going to be hard." Twilight says to Spike next morning.

"I'm ready, Twilight!" Spike says.

"Alright then, let's do this. Grab my horn and concentrate your energy." Twilight tells Spike. He grabs on to her horn. Green and purple energy are coming from the horn. The portal is slowly opening.

"This will take some time. Please be patient." Twilight says.

"Take your time." Roll says.

Just then she saw something that changed her mind.

"Okay, if you can hurry up a little bit, that would be nice." Roll says quickly

"Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?" Spike asks Roll

"Because we have company." Roll says.

In the distance they see the Babylonian Rouges, W.I.D.D.O.W, Eggman, Bowser Jr, Wolf, Eggman, Sonic, Tails, and the rest of Sonic's friends all converging on their location at once.

"Keep them busy, we aren't done yet!" Spike says.

The four children jump into action. They are fighting all of them except for Sonic and his friends, who are standing by a ledge. They see a bunch of Sonic's friends they have not seen before. They start introducing themselves.

The red echidna with a white belly, white spiky gloves, purple eyes, and green, red, and orange shoes begins talking. "My name is Knuckles. Hope I didn't miss the party!"

They also see a pink hedgehog in a red and white dress, white gloves with a gold bracelet, red and white shoes, green eyes, and holding a pink hammer. "Sonic, don't forget me, Amy!"

Next they see a peach colored rabbit in an orange dress, a blue scarf, orange and yellow shoes, white gloves, and brown eyes. "My name is Cream and I will protect our friendship!"

They also see all of Twilight's friends: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and even Fluttershy!

"We're here for helping us out. Now it's time for us to return the favor. Let's go!" Sonic says.

So they all jump in and it becomes a battlefield as Twilight and Spike try to get the portal open.

They are fending them off pretty well, until Bower Jr, Wolf, and Eggman decide to send out their minions. The battle continues as they struggle to hold them off until the portal opens. Roll is fighting Bowser Jr, Kirby is fighting Wolf, Adeline is fighting Wave, King Dedede is fighting Storm, Sonic is fighting Eggman, Tails is fighting Jet, Knuckles is taking on Miki, Cream is going toe to toe with Attomic Betty, Amy is one on one with Kitty, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are fighting against Krystal, and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack are taking on some of Eggman's robots.

"Yee ha! Is that all yal got?" Applejack says boastfully.

The portal is almost open, but they are almost to them. Bowser Jr grabs Twilight, but Roll hits him back and the portal opens. They jump in, but the villains aren't done yet. They jump in too and they once again are off. They continue to fall as they all head to the next world.

MORE CHARACTERS! Find out next time where they are going.


	11. Chapter 11: Watterson 009

They land in another city this time. They look around and see a bunch of strange things. This time, it's not just animals as the civilians, items are too. It is very strange, but one person is used to it.

"Home sweet home." Nicole says. She realized it is her hometown, Elmore.

"I hope everything is fine with everyone else." Nicole says.

She starts walking into the city. The children see her walk in and follow her.

"Where is she going?" Roll asks.

Nicole arrives at a house and walks in. She pulls out a key and opens the door. There in the living room she sees an entire family. There are three children and a father. The first child looks like Nicole but younger, no button, and a male. Next is an orange fish with no pants or shirts, but he has green shoes. The youngest child is a pink bunny in an orange dress, white shoes, and black eyes. The father is also a bunny, but much bigger. He is in a white shirt, brown pants, and black eyes.

They all see Nicole and say: "Mom!" Apparently they were waiting for her.

"Hello. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, where you being good?" She looks at her children.

The Blue cat, Orange fish, and Small Pink bunny nod their heads.

"And how about you, Richard?" Nicole asks

"I am doing good, Nicole. What took you so long?" Richard asks.

"I had to work late." Nicole says.

"Oh really?" Anais, the pink bunny asks.

Nicole seems confused, but also nervous. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh yea? Where did all of this money come from?" Gumball, the blue cat throws the money on the table.

"We just suddenly started to get more money, how do you explain that?" Darwin, the orange fish asks.

"This is getting way out of hand. I'm not doing anything." Nicole is sweating now.  
Anais examines her. "Your palms are sweaty. What are you hiding?"

Nicole darts her eyes to the left. "Nothing."

Anais continues examining. "Your eyes just darted to the left. You aren't telling us something. Where did this excess money come from?"

Nicole knows there is no way out of it. She tells them everything. She sighs and starts explaining.

"I am a secret agent for an organization called W.I.D.D.O.W. We track down any danger and terminate it. Taking these missions are dangerous. That is why I get paid by them from a woman named Krystal. She works for Star Fox, but she believes it's not enough for one team. So she assembled another team which is what I explained.

"Then why are you late?" Gumball asks.

"Crime never sleeps, that is why I am late. I am traveling through world to world trying to track down these criminals who could destroy all of the world timelines if they make the wrong move. That is not the real reason they want to track them down, though. Their true reason is they want to dissect them, but these are not adults, these are little children."

They all gasp.

"Mom, how could you?!" Darwin says angrily.

"No, you don't understand. I do not agree with this at all, but I am doing it for the money. Now I see that blood money is money not worth having. That is why I am quitting their stupid team. However…"

They wait for her to finish.

"My job is not finished. I have to make sure the children get back safely. I also have to stop an evil corporation which wants to kill the children. So I must leave to finish my duties."

"NO!" They all scream.

"Don't leave us, Nicole!" Richard pleads.

"If you won't stay, then we will come with you." Gumball says.

Nicole just starts laughing.

"I thought you were never going to ask." Nicole says happily.

She runs over to the book shelf and pulls a book in the very back of the book shelf. The book shelf opens and she jumps down.

"That is the most clichéd spy entrance ever, mom." Anais says.

"Hey, it worked." Gumball says.

They all jump down and see a secret lair. They see four suits set up in cases.

"These are your suits." Nicole grabs the suits and puts them in them.

"First up, I have Feline Fighter." She puts the suit on Gumball.

"Next I have the Ferocious Fish." She puts the suit on Darwin.

"Up next I have Brain Bunny." She put the suit on Anais.

"And last but not least, The Cottontail Cavalier!" She puts on the advanced suit on Richard and he almost faints.

"I am Nicole 009. I will guide you into being a Secret Agent like me. Let's show those villains whose boss!" Nicole says to her family.

"Yea!" They all are pumped up.

"Let's head out." Nicole pushes a button and a helicopter appears.

"Hop in." She says. They all jump in and head out. Anais starts singing.

See reflections on the water,  
More than darkness in the depths,  
See her surface in every shadow,  
On the winds I feel her breath,

Wattersons, I've found their weakness,  
Wattersons, we'll do what we please,  
Wattersons, a time for sweetness,  
But a bitter kiss will bring her to her knees,

You'll never know how I watched you from the shadows as a child,  
You'll never know how it feels to be the one who's left behind,  
You'll never know the days, the nights, the tears, the tears we've cried,  
But now our time has come,  
And time, time is not on your side.

See her move through smoke and mirrors,  
Feel her presence in the crowd,  
Other man they gather round her,  
If I had her I wouldn't let her out,

Wattersons, not lace or leather,  
Krystal chains link her to the spot,  
Wattersons, I'll show her forever,  
It'll take forever to see what we got,

You'll never know how I watched you from the shadows as a child,  
You'll never how it feels to get so close and be denied,  
Its a golden honey trap,  
I've got for you tonight,  
Revenge is a kiss,  
This time I won't miss,  
Now I've got you in my sights,

With the Wattersons,  
With the Wattersons,

Water, Wattersons,  
With the Wattersons,  
With the Wattersons.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Wow! This place sure is weird. I have never seen anything like this before!" Roll says.

"I know, right?" Adeline agrees.

They see another group in the distance.

"Hey guys!" Sonic says.

"Are you guys okay?" Cream asks.

"We're doing fine. I am happy you were worried about us." Roll says.

"Of course we were worried! That's what friends do, they help each other. We are here to help you get back home!" Tails says.

"Now don't get into trouble, you hear?" Knuckles says.

A group surprises them from behind.

"Do not worry; we will take care of them. They will be safe with us." Krystal says.

"Well, we were already going to take them in. Besides, we were going to have fun with these guys before they had to leave." Sonic exclaims.

"There is no time to have fun. If they do not go back to their own world, they could mess up something in another world." Kitty says.

"Are you saying you don't trust us?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes, but that is because you are not as professional as us." Betty explains.

"If you don't know who we are, we're Sonic Heroes!" Sonic says.

"Give them to us now!" Krystal says firmly.

"I don't like the tone of your voice." Cream says.

"I've had enough of this. Give them to us or else!" Miki pulls out her laser gun.

"Hey! Don't point that thing at us!" Tails says annoyed.

Miki fires and misses Tails by just an inch.

"Sonic Heroes, attack!" Sonic commands.

They run in and attack W.I.D.D.O.W.

Tails fights Kitty, Sonic fights Krystal, Knuckles attacks Miki, Cream and Amy both attack Betty.

Tails and Kitty pull out their blaster and are having a laser war. Kitty has two pistols and Tails has one big cannon.

Sonic and Krystal are fighting hand to hand combat because Sonic hit the gun out of Krystal's hands and Krystal is trying to reach it.

Knuckles and Miki are having a handicapped fight because Miki still has her pistol and Knuckles is trying to get close.

Cream, Amy, and Betty are fighting with different weapons. Cream is using her Chao named Cheese as a throwing weapon, Amy has her Love Hammer, and Betty has her weapon too.

W.I.D.D.O.W. seems like they are losing until…

"I've had enough of this! Send in the W.I.D.D.O.W. ship and my arwing!" Krystal commands.

Ships fly by and they all jump in. Sonic and his friends aren't standing a chance anymore because of the ships. The children are trying too, but it's still not working.

"It's no use!" Sonic says.

Just then a helicopter comes in and starts shooting the ship.

"I usually wouldn't say this due to it being the quote of Wolf but… WHAT THE HECK?"

Krystal looks frustrated as she sees Nicole and her family flying the helicopter.

"I quit, Krystal!" Nicole says as she is shooting them down.

"Increase the power of all firearms!" Krystal commands.

The guns are gaining more power.

"We're taking to many hits! Someone has to take out those guns!" Nicole says.

They see a green robot rip off the guns from the giant ship.

"I quit too, Krystal!" Marina says angrily.

She shakes the guns and they start to get bigger.

"Shake, shake!" Marina says.

She fires the guns and the guns are now double the power and pointed at their own ship!

"No! This was not supposed to happen! Retreat!" Krystal orders.

"That's mine!" All of a sudden out of nowhere Jet comes and takes the children.

"Oh no you don't, Jet!" Sonic says as he runs after him.

Krystal sees the portal open and she gives different orders.

"Cancel retreat, head towards that portal!"

Everyone else heads towards the portal and Roll sees it.

"Here we go again." Roll says.

Eggman is waiting at the portal and they move through. Everyone else does, too.

The Wattersons are still in the helicopter.

"Let's go!" Nicole takes pilot and flies toward the portal.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Gumball asks.

"There is no time to take you back home. You're coming with me!" Nicole says.

They fly through and the portal closes.

* * *

I now introduced the full Watterson family. What will happen next? Find out next episode…

Wait a minute! I almost forgot. In this story, I will be using a lot of songs. So be prepared. Here is the name of the song in this chapter:

Watterson Spy Song- Goldeneye 007 Theme.

NOTE: The Amazing World of Gumball belongs to its rightful owner.


	12. Chapter 12: Kirby in Nichijou

They land in another city. This one does not have animals or items. This one has real humans. However, it seems like they are not in America. In fact, it looks like they landed in Japan! They start exploring and looking around. They see all of the beautiful plants and sites. They aren't looking where they are going and they run into two people. They look up and see two girls. They first see the little girl with orange hair, a lab coat and big blue eyes. Next to her is an older girl. She is a girl with black hair, a red and yellow apron, big black eyes, and for some reason, a key in her back, like the one's you see in toys. She starts talking, but there is one problem…"

"私の言葉 ！大丈夫ですか。本当にどこかを見てください。"

She only speaks Japanese! Roll looks at his friends and says something.

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan." Roll says.

She turns to them and starts talking.

"拝啓、私の名前はロールです。ほとんど誰もが知っていることは私と私の友人にしています。それは世界のジャンプと呼ばれ、帰ることはできません。私たちは助けることを望んでいた。私の友人は別の言語で話すときに非常に難しいでしょう。しかし、私は計画があります。私と来てください。これは確かではないが、あなたの妹を構築することができますか？彼女はすることができる場合は、彼女は私を助けることができます。それをしますか"

They look confused. "What did she say?" Adeline asks.

Roll turns to her. "Basically, I said what the situation was and asked for help. Now hush. They are going to reply. She turns to them and they respond.

"通常、私たち誰も私たちが知らない人を助けてくれないが、私たちはあなたを知っています。あなたは、博士の光によってロールです。私は正しいですか？我々 は喜んであなたとあなたの友人に役立つでしょう。私の名前はナノありこの私の教授、博士です。彼女は私の妹ではありません。彼女は私が作成したものであった。あなたが知らなかった場合に、ロボットです。私の後ろに私の巨大なキーをについて説明します。博士は非常にスマートな女の子は彼女の年齢のためです。彼女はあなたを助けることができます。作成しています。翻訳することができます襟を作成する場合は、してください無痛こと。" The older girl says.

"What did she say?" Kind Dedede asks.

Roll turns to them and says. "They said: Usually, we would not help anyone who we don't know, but we know you. You're Roll made by Dr. Light. Am I correct? We would gladly help you and your friends. My name is Nano and this is my Professor, Hakase. She is not my sister. She was the one who created me. If you didn't know, I am a robot. That explains my giant key on my back. Hakase is a very smart girl for her age. She can help you. What are you going to create? If you are going to create a collar that is able to translate, then please make it painless."

"That girl made a real moving robot with emotions? Amazing!" Adeline says.

Roll turns to them one more time and starts talking.

"はい、私は博士の光によってロール。私は、首輪限り快適になります。実験室はありますか"

Roll turns to his friends and translates. "I just said to follow me that time."

Hakase and Nano nod their heads. They take them to their house and show them the lab. Roll and Hakase get to work. Since they are splitting the work, they get it done in no time. Roll puts on the collars and activates them.

"So, how do you feel?" Roll asks.

"It feels very comfy. Thank you for making them nice and cozy. Hey, it worked!" Nano says.

"Nice job, Roll!" Hakase says.

Suddenly, an explosion happens in the city.

"What was that?" Nano asks.

"I think I know." Roll says.

They head to the middle of the city and see Eggman terrorizing the town.

"Yes my robots, smash them all!" Eggman says.

"Don't screw this up, Doctor." Jet says to him who is right next to him.

"They are destroying our city! We've got to stop him!" Nano says.

"Don't worry, we'll take them out!" Roll says.

They jump into action and start attacking the Eggman Robots. They are fighting them off pretty well. That is until Eggman decides to increase the robots ten fold. There is too many robots for them to handle!

"There's so many of them!" Adeline says.

"They won't stop coming!" King Dedede says

"It's an endless sea of robots!" Roll says.

"You aren't dieing on my watch!" Nano says.

Hakase and Nano jump in and start fighting them off.

"How the heck?" Eggman says.

"I got it, Doc." Jet says.

Him and the other Babylonian Rouges jump out of the plane and land to the ground.

"Hey, you!" Jet says to Nano.

"Leave our bounty alone!" Wave says.

"That reward is as good as ours!" Storm says.

Nano looks at Roll.

"What did you do?" Nano says annoyed.

"An evil mastermind by the name of Bowser Jr. had a blueprint to something evil. We saw it, but it wasn't complete. We took the blueprints and ran away. Bowser Jr put a bounty on our heads to get it back! Please help us!" Roll says.

"And these people are here for the bounty." Hakase finishes

"Well, we aren't giving them up to you!" Nano says.

"Very well then. We shall pry it from your cold, dead hands then!" Jet says

They run into action and start fighting.

Jet and Nano are at it, Roll and Kirby are taking on Wave, and Adeline and King Dedede are fighting Storm. Hakase doesn't want to fight, so she is rooting them on.

"How many little girls are there? What is this, a tea party?" Jet says in anger.

Jet is winning flying colors.

"What's wrong? Can't get up? Want your mommy?" Jet is teasing Nano.

"Darn! Hakase never put a battle mode in me! How am I supposed to win?" Nano says helpless.

"With a little help, my dear lady!" A voice says. Blue streak dashes by and hits Jet in the face.

"No way!" Nano says. "It's the real Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Looks like Eggman is up to no good again. Need some help?" Sonic says as he holds out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you." Nano says. They turn and see Jet holding Hakase with a gun up to her head.

"Hakase!" Nano says in a panic. Just then a laser hits him in the back.

"That girl did nothing wrong!" The yellow fox says.

"Nice timing, Tails!" Sonic says. More of Sonic's friends arrive to help.

"Don't forget me!" Knuckles says.

"These poor Japanese people did nothing to deserve this!" Cream says.

"Sonic, don't be killing yourself out in battle, you hear?" Amy says. Eggman interrupts the reunion.

"Sonic, I will destroy you and your little friends!" Eggman says. "Attack!"

More robots appear and with all of them by each other's side, they are doing well against the wave of robots.

"I wont allow you to interfere again, Sonic!" Jet says.

The Babylonian Rouges try again with assault. This time, they are no match until more help appears.

"We got your back, Eggman!" Bowser Jr says.

They charge into battle and enter the fight. Soon more and more people start to enter the battle one at a time, or in groups to balance the battle.

"The Widows will get those kids!" Krystal says.

"Don't put a finger on their heads!" Twilight Sparkle says.

"The Wattersons will stop you from hurting those children!" Nicole Watterson says.

"The kids are safer with us!" Fox McCloud says.

Soon, all of Japan is nothing but a giant battlefield. Everyone is fighting someone. During the battle, Nano and the others are talking.

"You certainly have many friends!" Nano says.

"But many enemies, too!" Hakase finishes.

The portal opens and the battle still wages on.

"Quick, now's your chance!" Nano whispers. They all start sneaking towards the portal and Bowser Jr screams at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! The children are trying to get away!"

Of course everyone starts moving in on one location.

"Busted!" Roll says.

"Why did Jr do that?" Adeline asks.

"Oh man!" King Dedede says.

"Not good!" Nano says.

"Uh oh!" Hakase says.

They all hit them in and they all start falling in.

"Where are we going?" Nano says.

"To the next world!" Roll says.

* * *

Where will they go now? Find out next episode! Please Review!

NOTE: Nichijou belongs to its rightful owner.


	13. Chapter 13: Nano Kart Wii: Let's go!

They plunge out of the portal yet again, but this time they look around and see a garage. They are back in the Mushroom Kingdom. They hear a booming voice.

"Greetings, racers! The race will begin in 30 minutes!" The announcer cheers.

"A race? Sounds like fun!" Hakase says.

"I guess if it's not too dangerous… I will be right back." Nano says. She walks away and heads to a stand.

"Hello! Are you here to race?" A toad asks.

"Yes, but before we do, I have a few questions." Nano says.

"Ask away." The toad replies nicely. The children listen to Nano asking a few questions for a few questions.

"What is this championship named?" Nano asks.

"The Star Cup Championship." The toad answers.

"Is this dangerous?"

"There are weapons, but the racers are not hurt."

"May we create our own carts?"

"No, but you can select from many pre-made carts based on side."

"Is there anything else we need?"

"You don't look like you are from here, so you will need a Mii version of every racer."

"Where do we sign up?"

"Right here."

Nano signs up all of them… even herself!

"Alright, how many racers?" The toad asks.

"Six." Nano replies.

"Alright, everyone step in front of the camera." The toad states.

They all stand in front of the camera one at a time until they all are done. They all feel strange. They all look chibi.

"Now choose your cart." The toad inculcates.

They all decide. Kirby chose the Standard Kart S.

Hakase chose the Quacker.

Waddle Dee chose the Blue Falcon.

Adeline chose the Wild Wing

King Dedede chose the Phantom and

Nano got the Sneakster.

"Attention Racers, the entry is now closed." The toad hollers through the microphone.

"Let's get ready." Nano says.

Bowser Jr. is searching when he sees the children participating. He quickly runs over to the counter.

"Put me in the tournament." Bowser Jr demands.

"Sorry, but the entry closed." The toad says. Bowser Jr grabs his overalls and threatens him.

"By the prince of Koopas, I command you to let me in!" Bowser Jr bawls.

"I really wish I would, especially since my life is in danger now, but we are out of positions. We can't go over 12 racers!" The toad pleads.

"Sir, I can't race. My kart isn't working." Birdo appears with a broken kart. Bowser Jr just looks at the toad with a big grin on his face.

"Alright, I'll let you in." The toad says. "Which kart do you want?"

"The usual." Bowser Jr orders. He takes out a Sprinter and Bowser Jr jumps in. "Let the race begin, fools!"

* * *

This isn't good. Will the children be able to get away from Bowser Jr's clutches? Find out next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Nano Kart Wii: Rainbow Road

It's been a while since I made another chapter of this. That is because I have lost interest. However, one of my friends inspired me to keep going, so I am back! Enjoy the next chapters!

* * *

And so, Nano, Hakase, Kirby, Adeline, and Dedede raced for a few tracks and everyone was having fun. Nano was still worried about safety, but towards the third race, she relaxed and had fun as well. Bowser Jr came around and they avoided him at all costs. The final race was about to begin.

"Get to your karts, the final race will begin! The track will be: Rainbow Road!" The whole crowd goes wild.

"Wow, people really must love this track!" Adeline points out.

"It's the best track here!" Hakase cheers.

"How do you know?" Roll asks.

"I play Mario Kart Wii, with my Hakase Mii." Hakase explains.

"Okay, I like you and all Hakase, but we've gone through this entire FanFiction without Breaking the Forth wall and we're not about to do it now." King Dedede explains.

"Wait, isn't you saying that right now break the forth wall?" Nano asks.

King Dedede thinks for a moment and realizes he did. "Nooo!" Dedede cries out. Everyone else laughs.

"Get ready!" a toad calls out to the rest of the racers. They get in position with Junior beside them.

"You are going down, snowflakes!" Bowser Jr screams.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

Everyone drives from the starting line and Hakase takes the lead. Bowser Jr uses a red shell to hit Hakase.

"Take this!" Bowser Jr yells.

"I got him!" Roll throws a red shell at Junior, but blocks it with a banana peel.

"No, not again!" Dedede is far behind, falling off of the course several times.

"Yeah!" Kirby uses a mushroom to boost ahead.

"Here I come, Kirby!" Adeline comes around Kirby using drift. "I have manual!"

Everyone works together to get ahead of Junior through the race.

FINAL LAP

"Curses! How can I beat them four to one?" Junior thinks for a moment. He slows down and lets the other racers pass.

"What is he doing?" Waddle Dee asks.

"Looks like he's backing off!" Dedede cheers.

"I don't think…" Nano says, until she is cut off by Junior riding a Bullet Bill

"Fly my pretty, fly!" Junior is all the way in first now. "There's the finish line!" Junior is about to make it, when Adeline gets a banana peel.

"I've got to time it right…" Adeline throws the banana peel with perfect trajectory and hits Junior right before the finish line. Adeline passes him and gets first.

FINISH!

"Woo!" Kirby cheers.

"Nice work!" King Dedede says.

"Way to go!" Roll applauds.

Adeline runs over to Kirby and kisses him.

"I always wanted to do that." Adeline says as Kirby blushes.

"That is it! I am through with your games!" Junior storms over to them.

"Run!" Nano and the rest of the kids run to the portal, which just opened.

"They got away again! Stupid!" Junior facepalms.

"Hmm…" Wolf has a device. "I was able to make this device in the four races, and I think it's working. I made a machine that could track down where they're going next. Let's see… she's taking the children to F-Zero!" Wolf says.

"What did you say?" Junior turns around to hear what he said.

"F-Zero is where they are going next." Wolf repeats himself.

"I have an idea, Wolf. Come with me." Junior opens his own portal and they both jump in.

* * *

What could Junior's plan be? Find out next time!


End file.
